Camioneros
by Minou Bleu
Summary: A veces la vida es ridícula, cruel y sarcástica, disfruta de tomarnos el pelo, y lo peor es que de ella no podemos defendernos. Por suerte o por desgracia, hasta esos momentos en los que sabes todo acabo, tienen su gracia...


**Camioneros**

* * *

 **Único capitulo**

 **Tipo: One-Shot**

 **Genero: Crimen/Suspenso**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Pedofilia**

* * *

Suspiro. Ese era el segundo auto que pasaba en media hora, mas no freno por que llevaba el límite de pasajeros permitidos, su esposa y sus tres hijos. En otras palabras, cinco personas.

-Su puta madre. –Dijo para sí. South Park quedaba a un par de kilómetros, un par que, de recorrerlos a pie, llegaría con el corazón en la mano.

Su teléfono vibro provocándole cosquillas en el muslo, lo tomo de su bolsillo y sin molestarse en ver quien lo llamaba atendió.

-¿Hola?

-Buenas Broflovski. –Saludo una vos ronca y nasal.

-¿Craig? ¡Hola!

-¿Qué haces? ¿Ya llegaste?

-No el autobús me dejo aquí hace como media hora. Pasaron dos putos autos y ambos estaban llenos.

-Oh que pena ¿Le aviso a tu madre?

Kyle se lo planteo un segundo. –No se asustara y además papa tiene el auto. Esperare.

-Como prefieras ¿Qué tal tu visita? Fuiste a ver a tu primo medio muerto ¿No?

-No te burles. –Le advirtió. –No fue gran cosa, bastante aburrido.

-Ya veo.

Ambos callaron unos segundos en los que Kyle se debatía entre hablar, despedirse, o sencillamente cortarle. En cambio tomo aire e intentando en vano que su vos no sonara triste le hablo.

-Oye Craig.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el aludido extrañado por el tono del pelirrojo.

-¿Hay noticias de mi hermano?

Silencio. Pero si bien Craig no contesto al inicio no vacilo al hacerlo realmente. –No, lo siento.

-¿Y de Georgie?

-Tampoco. –Dijo lo más calmadamente posible, quizás con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo. –Son solo dos niños en fuga, volverán créeme.

-Lo sé. Pero ya paso un mes desde que se fueron. –Hizo una pausa. –Entiendo que Ike se molestara con mamá por lo de Georgie pero ¿Irse así? Al menos pudo decírmelo.

-Volverán. Confía en mí. –Insistió la vos de Craig. –Hablemos de otra cosa.

-De acuerdo. –Kyle miro hacia un costado de la carretera, pudo divisar muy a lo lejos un vehículo. –Haya viene otro.

-¿Es un auto?

-No sé, creo que es un camión.

-Entonces no subas. –Dijo el moreno.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Todos los camioneros son violadores! ¡Es un hecho!

Kyle suspiro girando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Aun con su negativa, no pudo evitar sonreír por la repentina paranoia de Tucker.

-Por favor Craig.

-¡Bueno, la mayoría!

Kyle rio. –Como digas ya está cerca. Al raro te veo.

-De acuerdo. No digas que no te lo advertí.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Y colgó justo cuando el camión frenaba poco más delante de donde se encontraba. Tomo su valija y camino hacia el inmenso vehículo, cuya puerta derecha era abierta por el conductor.

-Hola jovencito. –Saludo el camionero una vez el pelirrojo se puse frente a la entrada. -¿Te ayudo con eso? –Pregunto mientras tomaba la valija de Kyle y la subía de un tirón.

-Gracias. –Dijo mientras subía también. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y ambos emprendieron camino.

-¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

-Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. Un gusto. –Se presento.

-Un placer. Soy Garrison.

Kyle asintió, apartando la mirada unas ves termino de examinar al hombre. Era adulto, con el cabello grisáceo y una calva graciosa, lentes redondos y una sonrisa, que si bien parecía de felicidad, transmitía cierta inseguridad.

-¿Vas hacia South Park?

-Aja.

-Bien. Te dejare en la entrada.

-¿Ustedes no es ahí?

-Si lo soy. Pero, prefiero vivir en las afueras. –Aclaro el hombre.

-Entiendo.

-No pasan autobuses a estas horas debes llevar rato esperando.

-Así es.

-Pobre seguro tienes hambre ¿Se te ofrece uno? –Pregunto asomándole una caja con chocolates.

-Oh, bueno gracias. –Dijo Kyle tomando un par, generalmente los rechazaría amablemente, pero el señor Garrison había dado en el blanco, tenía hambre.

Pasaron unos minutos del trayecto en silencio. Kyle reviso la hora de en su celular gusto cuando este se quedaba sin batería. Se dedico a mirar el paisaje, los campos, las vacas y cerdos, molinos, gallineros y de mas.

Tuvo suerte de que Garrison lo llevara, ya se había hecho de noche y dudaba sobre la seguridad en la carretera ante la carencia de luz.

-¿Dijiste que tu apellido era Broflovski?

-Sí.

-¿De casualidad tienes un hermano?

-¿Ike? –Pregunto extrañado ¿Es que ese hombre lo había visto?

-Si ese joven ¿Es tu hermano? Los lleve hacia la parada de autobús con su amigo emo.

-¿Georgie?

-Creo que así se llamaba

-¿Usted los vio? Se escaparon y…

Garrison se mostró sorprendido. -¿Se escaparon? Vaya pensar que solo eran unos niños de diez y siete años.

" _¿Eran?"_

-¿Sabe donde fueron? ¿Qué autobús tomaron?

-Lo siento. Solo los deje, no hablaban mucho, y parecían algo nerviosos.

-Diablos. –Murmuro Kyle.

Garrison guardo silencio unos momentos y luego intento sonreír. –Solo eran dos niños, ni siquiera los adolescente se va para siempre, volverás a verlo antes de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Usted cree?

-Te lo prometo.

" _Volverás a verlo antes de lo que te imaginas"_

-Gracias. –Respondió Kyle no muy seguro, forzando una sonrisa, más por cortesía que por esperanza.

Fue cuando dejo de ponerle atención al paisaje que se percato de algunos peluches en el camión, peluches, chocolates.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento, mas lo relaciono con su hermano y rezo por que estuviese sano y salvo, aunque algo en su interior se había convencido de no tener fe en ello.

Garrison se desvió del camino. Kyle lo noto, no dijo nada, pero se lo noto tenso.

-Es una desviación, quiero ver que mis vacas estén bien.

-Ah ¿Es su campo?

-Así es.

Guardo silencio mientras observaba a los regordetes animales. Más adelante había una casa, la casa de Garrison. Era pequeña pero acogedora y suficiente para una o algunas personas.

-¿Le gusta el chocolate? –Pregunto intentando distraer su mente.

-Un poco. –Dijo Garrison no muy convencido, aquello extraño a Kyle.

" _¿Se te ofrece uno?"_

-¿Y los peluches?

-Son para que los niños viajen mas cómodos.

-Oh. Tiene hijos. –Concluyo Kyle.

-No. –Dijo el camionero. Kyle lo miro extrañado, Garrison lo miro a los ojos, su sonrisa se había vuelto maniática y burlona, por no decir que perversa y depravada. –No los tengo. –Aclaro volviendo la vista al frente. Kyle lo también lo hizo.

Estaba pálido como la nieve. No lograba distinguir si su corazón latía como nunca, o si se había petrificado. Al menos ese hombre era honesto: Vería a su hermano antes de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Llevo su mano hacia la puerta, intento abrirla discretamente, pero estaba trabada y Garrison no había inmutado ante su fallido intento. No quería creer que Craig había estado en lo cierto con respecto a los camioneros violones. Pero si pensó que muy mala suerte había que tener para, entre millones de camioneros, subirse justamente al camión de un pedófilo.

Le hubiera gustado tener como mínimo su teléfono funcionando, para dejar como algún mensaje o foto que relatara a sus padres su final y su repentina desaparición. Estos jamás volverían a ver a sus amados y jóvenes hijos.

Se lamento una y otra vez en silencio, insultando hasta hartarse a cada santo, y a cada dios que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Quizás si el miedo no lo paralizara con tanta facilidad hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacer funcionar su cabeza, de lograr escapar, tener un plan. Ya era tarde para eso, seguía vivo, cuando vivo significa más que muerto. Pensó que al menos, si de aquello nacía algo bueno, era que pronto se reuniría con su fraterno.

* * *

 **Primer fic que publico.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, pero no garantizo respuestas cariñosas, es broma. Sean piadosos.**

 **Gracias por leer, solo con eso siento que ha valido de algo compartir mis estaños escritos.**

 **PD: Este fic fue hecho con la única finalidad de entretener, y sus malos chistes no deben ser tomados por hechos. Si un camionero leyó esto, mis mas sinceras disculpas, en caso de haberle ofendido claro...**


End file.
